The king of the west
by my 2 guys
Summary: not good with summers so read and let me know what you thing . for bring back Sasuke, Naruto is banished from konoha.
1. Chapter 1

THE KING OF THE WEST

 _Chapter one_

It had been four months since the sasuke was returned to the village by Naruto and his friends. But did they get a thank you from the council, no. what they got was their friend banished from konoha. On the night he left. Naruto went and took all that belonged to his parents and him. Everything that the council believed belonged to them and the last uchiha. But Naruto knew otherwise. He smiled as he left for all the people and council would find was three empty bank accounts and a completely empty house.

The kononha nine and the other kids laughed when the council and the people of konoha found out. When the council was in a meeting. When the hokage said, "well it looks like you idiots know you just banished the las Namikaze."

That was when the council went wild ager over not wanting to believe the demon brat to be their fourth hokage's only child. It had been a lie. But the hokage knew the truth. And was having a good laugh about it. For the truth was that Naruto was the only son of the both konohas red death and the yellow flash and fourth hokage.

Two days after all the hero of the so called village and now things were going downhill. When all the places and villages heard how konoha treat their hero they ripped up the allices and trade agreements. With all that happening in the east in the west our hero had found out that his parents were alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It's been two and half years and konoha lost it all. All the villages and countries pulled out. No one wanted anything to do with a village that would throw out their trader. The council was lived, they had no idea how no one would like them and they thought that everyone loved the Uchiha and not that demon brat.

When the hokage called a meeting to start and the council started to tell the hokage that the demon needed to die. The hokage just looked at them and if looks could kill then the citizen council would be in their graves right now.

"We will not kill the last Namikaze. And besides you idiots banished him two and half years ago!" she yelled at them. the shinobi side just smiled. "So there is nothing you idiots can say or do about it. This meeting is over." she said as she walked out of the room with her Anbu.

The council members all looked at the Elders who said nothing and walked out the door. Two days later word had reached konoha that there was a new king of the Western kingdom. And that the war out there was now over and they were in a time of peace.

When the hokage heard of this she called a meeting and when she told the council they were lived and demanded that the hokage find out who the king is and that if the king had a girlfriend, that he was to send them to the Uchiha so that he can rebuild his clan.

But the hokage and the shinobi council just laughed at them and said that if they wore to demand anything of a royal to do that it would start a war.


	3. Chapter 3

The King of the west

Chapter 3 Out in the western kingdom.

It was a great two and half years and Naruto was happy. Two weeks after leaving that village he had found out that his parents were still alive and living in the west but that was not all he found out about he also found that he had family and that both clans were royal family of two places.

One was the Uzumaki who was from the whirlpool country and then there was the Namikaze of the western kingdom. Around the time that the war ended Naruto and Minato was in the throne room talking to the king who was Minato's father and Naruto's grandfather about Minato taking the throne.

"Father, are you sure that you want to give me the throne. What about Ling? I mean, he is about two years old then me and has had more time working with you?" he asked.

The king just smiled at his son and said. "I asked Ling well you and Kushina were still in a coma. And we were still looking for Naruto. And he said that he was happy just being a lord of a land and to give the throne to you when everything was settled down and the land was at pace!" the king said.

Naruto said nothing just smiled as he watched the conversation. Ling is Minato's older brother and one of lords of the western lands. And had more fun without all that time he behind a desk. And he knew that his brother had a way to get away with all that work. So just before Naruto's 17th birthday the new king was crowned. And Minato and Kushina was remarried. It was around that time konoha had found out time Konoha had found out but not who was the king was.


End file.
